Just A Little Less Lonely
by Chaotic Sereniti
Summary: Some more EdxRoy fluff. Also...ROY IN A TOWEL! Enjoy rabid fangirls.


**Just A Little Less Lonely **

**(A/N: This is just a little something that's been crashing around in my brain unmercifully. And, to entice all you Roy Mustang fangirls, there is a scene here with Roy just out of the shower; dripping wet in just a towel. Yum. Enjoy!)**

"Where the hell's Mustang?" Lieutenant Hawkeye looked up at one soaking wet, shivering, and angry Edward Elric. His red jacket was completely soaked through and his nose was tinged red.

"Hello Edward. Colonel Mustang is at home. It's his day off. He said to tell you to just bring your report to his house."

"**WHAT!**" Hawkeye sighed as she listened to Edward rant about baka Colonels and how could he expect Edward to go anywhere in this weather. When it sounded like he was finally winding down, she handed him a slip of paper bearing Mustang's address. The teen snatched it up and stalked out of the office, cursing a blue streak.

Edward trudged up the snow-covered steps to Mustang's house He double-checked the address Hawkeye had given him and banged loudly on the front door. While he waited for an answer, he noticed that despite the below freezing temperatures, he felt a wave of heat flash through him. He leaned against the railing just as Roy opened the door, wearing nothing but a towel. Water had beaded and was slowly trickling down his bare chest and from his hair. Edward lost his breath for a second. Roy looked slightly annoyed at having his shower interrupted, but one look at Edward and it quickly changed to concern for the youth. He appeared feverish, flushed. Edward regained his composure and snarled, "Took you long enough, jerk."

Roy smirked and replied, "Well, it's nice to see you too, Edward. I'm glad to see you didn't get lost in the snow, there's so much more of it than you." Edward must really have felt bad, because he only managed to produce a half-hearted glare and muttered, "Bite me, Colonel Useless." With that, the shivering blonde stomped past Roy to plop down on his couch. Still smirking, Roy closed the door and followed Edward, accepting the report from him. The older man sat down opposite the teen, absent-mindedly towel drying his obsidian hair while reading the report from Edward's latest mission. Edward relaxed into the comfy sofa and found himself fascinated by Roy's hands. Their circular motion made him feel drowsy and the next thing he knew, he was being covered with something warm and smelling of smoke and another, familiar smell...

Edward awoke slowly, his head a little fuzzy. He looked around and didn't recognize where he was. It was a bedroom that wasn't his. He looked around and on the nightstand were a pair of gloves and a picture of Roy with Maes Hughes. They were a mismatched couple, and the picture portrayed it to a tee. At the sight of Roy's picture, he remembered where he was and what had happened. He groaned mentally. How could he have fallen asleep at Roy's? He got up and noticed another anomaly; the clothes he was wearing were not his. Instead of his normal attire, he wore a large men's dress shirt, but still had on his boxers. He blushed as he realized what that probably meant. He looked around for his clothes, but they were nowhere to be found. He walked down the hallway to the living room. He noticed a large mahogany piano set neatly in the corner. He looked around and took a seat. He began to play Fur Elise, one of his favorites. He played until he felt a pair of eyes on him. He stopped abruptly and swiveled around to find Roy staring at him with an expression that was interested yet bittersweet. He jumped up quickly and began to stammer out an apology.

"Uh…I'm sorry Roy, I mean Colonel, I just...um..." He stood there looking embarrassed and smaller than ever in the oversized shirt. The dark haired man smiled and motioned for him to sit down. He asked, "Who taught you to play like that?"

Edward, still slightly self-conscious, sat back down and answered, "Mom did. She tried to teach Al, but he didn't really like it. I did, so she just taught me, right up until..."Here he trailed off.

"Um, well, I guess I better just go. I bet Al's worried about me." Roy looked at him; he still looked pale and drawn.

"Are you sure? You can stay longer, if you like." Edward snorted and got up again.

"I'm fine, thanks though." Yet even as he said it, the black dots swimming in front of his eyes told him otherwise. He swayed and carefully sat back down.

"Well," he said sheepishly, "maybe I should stay a little longer, if it's alright with you." Roy smiled (which was very nice when it was genuine, Edward observed) and nodded.

"I've already called Alphonse to let him know where you are, so don't worry." Edward smiled his thanks and, pausing shortly, asked in a small voice," Do you think I could play a little longer? I don't normally get a chance to..." Roy nodded and relaxed. He was glad Edward was staying. Sometimes it got a little lonely all by himself, and watching Edward could be quite nice. Besides, he noticed (though he might not admit it out loud) that things were a little less lonely when Edward was around. The small boy turned back to the piano and started playing 'Moonlight Sonata'. Roy drank in the sight. Edward was, in short, beautiful. His hair flowed over his shoulders, his hands flying over the keys with a practiced ease. A very soft, content look overcame his features. Roy wondered idly if his skin was as soft as it appeared, or if his hair smelled as nice as he thought it would. Acting on an impulse, Roy got up and quietly came up behind the chibi. Edward didn't even appear to notice as he played on. Roy tentatively reached out his hands and lightly brushed Edward's arms, the sleeves rolled up. The boy tensed at the touch, but then surprisingly relaxed. Roy, taking this as encouragement, put a little more pressure to his touch, dragging his fingertips up and down Edward's arms. He moved his hands upward to sift through his soft hair. Roy put his face very close to Edward's ear. Edward shivered very slightly as the older man's breath tickled his sensitive earlobe. He was finding it difficult to concentrate on the piece he was playing. Roy smiled and proceeded to lay baby soft kisses on his neck, using his teeth here and there. Edward closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Gold met onyx and there was a moment of silence. Edward, looking very shy (and cute, in Mustang's opinion), moved his head upward the few extra inches to close the gap between his and Roy's lips. Roy's eyes widened in surprise, but then closed as he deepened the kiss and all thought processes for both of them ceased to operate. As the kiss ended, the two looked at each other, a smile playing on both of their mouths.

Roy stayed standing behind the blonde, occasionally nuzzling his neck and Edward turned back to the piano to resume his playing. The two stayed that way for quite some time. And Roy discovered he had been right about one thing; things were just a little less lonely when Edward was around.

**-Fin-**


End file.
